Butterfly Kisses
by Crazy Alaska girl
Summary: Pan tells Trunks how she feels, but gets shoved aside. She leaves and comes back and only to find Trunks starting to like her. The Sons and The Briefs retrieve the dragonballs to make a few wishes...Limes and Lemons soon to come!
1. The Royal Family

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ, DB, DB/GT, TRUNKS, PAN, GOKU, GOTEN, VEGETA, BRA, BULMA, CHI CHI, GOHAN, VIDEL, ETC. I TELL YOU, I ONLY HAVE A CRAPPY PS2 THAT HARDLY WORKS ANYMORE! SO LEAVE ME ALONE!**

**This is a Trunks and Pan story. Please don't flame me. I don't care if there is an age difference, so you know what? Its my story…so it shouldn't matter what you think. And another thing, Why are you going to read it if You're a TxM, Or whatever pairing you like. Just leave me outta it Hehe. **

_I was standing at Trunks' House, debating whether or not to tell him how I feel. My heart raced. The sky became dark, and poured with rain. 'Great, now I'm soaked'. Trying to block out the thoughts, I knocked on the Brief's House. Bulma opened the door. "Hey Pan! How are you? Looking for Trunks? Hold on Dear." Bulma said, turning around. Trunks ran down the stairs, smiling. "Panny! How are you! I haven't seen you in forever! My, My, My, have you grown! So what brings you here?" I looked at the ground. "Um…well…Trunks…I L-like you…" I stammered, looking at him._

_Trunks stared into my eyes. "Pan, I'm a grown man, I can't be with you! What would the press think of me?" He calmly said. My eyes became glassy. "Trunks You ass! Age shouldn't matter! I Love you, Trunks.." I angrily said. Trunks turned around. "Find another man, Pan. There's no way I could love you, only as a friend." He said, coldly walking away from me. He shut the door. The rain fell down my face as I cried my eyes out. _

_**Today is the day I come back….**_

I sat in my first class chair, staring at the window. 'Wow, has it really been two years?' I'm coming back to Japan because I graduated college and my mom and dad have been frantic and begging for my return. I've become more mature since the day I told Trunks. My hair has grown, my breasts are the perfect size, and I'm tall. 'How will Trunks react?' I thought. The plane started to land, and I grabbed all my belongings to get out fast. At the end of the Tunnel, there stood Trunks in his tan Khaki pants and a black wife beater. His hair was short like I remember him. He smiled. I ran to him and hugged him tightly. "Pan!" He yelped.

I backed up and smiled. Trunks was looking up at down at me. My face grew red, and he shook out of his daze. "Is that really Pan? She really grew in two years." Trunks thought. They silently walked to Trunks' car. Trunks opened the door for Pan, and went to his, getting in. "So, Pan, Where'd you go?" He asked. Pan avoided his gaze. "I went to America to go to school." I said. Trunks stared intensely at the road. "Meet any guys there?" He said, going a bit faster than the speed limit. 'Is he jealous or something?' I thought, smirking. "Oh, Plenty. Couple good fucks and they'd be gone." I innocently answered. Trunks' eyes grew wide, and glared. "That's not something I wanted to know Pan." "Why? You do it." I snapped. We arrived at the C.C. house. He turned the car off, turning to me.

"Well, that's different!" he quickly said, heating up. "How much different, Trunks? You Fuck girls all the time, and tell me. Not to mention, I've kind of seen you do it in front of me!" I yelled, getting out of the car, with the shocked Trunks.

Gohan and Videl Ran towards their daughter. "Mom! Dad!" I happily yelled, hugging them both. "We've missed you so much! Bulma and Chi Chi were nice enough to come over and cook for your party!" Videl said. Chi Chi, Goku, Vegeta, Bra, Bulma, Goten, and Marron were there. I smiled.

Bra and Marron tackled me. "Hey Girly! Good to see you!" Bra giggled. "Nice to see you too, guys!" I said. The three of us went to the back of the house, on the Patio. We took a seat and relaxed. "So Pan, Meet any cute foreign guys?" Marron asked, with a smirk. Bra Then pitched in. "Tell us Pan!" she demanded. I saw how impatient they were. "No, Still single." I laughed. They sighed in irritation. "Pan! You need to find a good man and settle down. Fighting isn't always good for the health!" Marron said. The three of us laughed. Boy, its good to be home again.

The party ended, and everyone went home. I didn't see Trunks at all at the party. Maybe he was embarrassed? I don't know….

I got in my bed, staring at the ceiling. 'I guess Trunks was a bit stunned at what I said. I guess I should apologize.' I sighed and went to sleep.

_**The Next Day…**_

I awoke and took a shower. 'I'm going to Trunks' work to kidnap him.' I smirked. I put my hair up in a clip, leaving a few strands near my face. I Put on a black Abercrombie and Fitch tank top and a black skirt. My heart leaped, like I was falling off a cliff. 'Trunks will look under my skirt when we fly…oh boy'

I jumped out of my window to my destination, Capsule Corp.. I got to the top floor, and noticed Trunks was sleeping on the job! I opened the window, got in, closing it. I snuck to where Trunks was. 'He looks so peaceful when he sleeps' I leaned in for a kiss. Just when I was an inch away, he woke up. Our lips brushed as he sat up. "Oh my dende, Pan tried to kiss me…I'll play it cool…" Trunks thought. My face grew hot. "Whoa, when did you get here?" He asked. 'He doesn't know!' "Pan?" He called, concerned.

"Oh sorry, I came by to see if you wanted lunch with me and I wanted to apologize." I replied. He smiled. He then realized what I was wearing, and he blushed. "Trunks-kun?" I called, waving my hang in front of his face. He snapped back into reality. "Sure, and apology accepted." quickly responded. They both took off into the sky

Him and I began to race, and I flew ahead and I noticed he never tried to win. I turned around and there he was staring under my skirt, drooling. I punched him, and boy, did he come back. I trailed behind him, and we reached our restaurant, getting seated. We shared stories of the past and now. I stared into his sapphire eyes, having a real reason to look. We both chuckled.

Without thought, we played footsy. My heart pounded as we both laughed nervously. Our food arrived and we devoured it in an instant. We finished, paid, and went to C.C.. Bulma, Vegeta, and Bra were talking in the living room.

"Oh! Just in time! Quick, sit down you two!" Bra squealed. I raised an eyebrow. "Woman here has created an advanced dragon radar. We plan to get the dragon balls and wish for three things. Our family and Kakkarot's family will be full saiyan, recreate planet Vegeta, and have a monarchy on the planet with just my family and Kakkarot's.' Vegeta explained. I gulped, looking at Trunks.

"That's awesome, dad!" Trunks exclaimed, smiling. "Now go escort Pan home, Trunks, so you can tell the Son's the plan." Bulma commanded. We nodded, and flew to my house.

I hope you enjoyed my first chapter! I had to write it down to get an idea. Please, review! Chapters 2 is gonna be out as soon as I post this up. Chapter 3 should be done by next week or this weekend, cuz things have been hectic at home Also, things are tending to get Lime and Lemon, so BRACE YOURSELF!


	2. The Plan

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ, DB, DB/GT, TRUNKS, PAN, GOKU, GOTEN, VEGETA, BRA, BULMA, CHI CHI, GOHAN, VIDEL, ETC. I TELL YOU, I ONLY HAVE A CRAPPY PS2 THAT HARDLY WORKS ANYMORE! SO LEAVE ME ALONE!**

**THERE IS A LIME! NO SEX! JUST LIME! THIS INCLUDES MASTERBATING! THAT IS ALL! THANKS FOR YOUR TIME!**

**This is a Trunks and Pan story. Please don't flame me. I don't care if there is an age difference, so you know what? Its my story…so it shouldn't matter what you think. And another thing, Why are you going to read it if You're a TxM, Or whatever pairing you like. There is gonna be a BxG and MxU pairing! Just leave me outta it Hehe. **

_**Summary:**_

**Pan confesses her love to Trunks, but he rejects her. Now he has the hots for her and can't help it. Vegeta has a plan to become King and rule Planet Vegeta. Will the Plan work! Will it work out? Find out now!**

**Pan POV**

Trunks and I arrived at my house, and landed. I opened the door and dad was reading the newspaper and mom was in the kitchen, cooking dinner.

"Mom, Dad!" I called. Gohan and Videl looked at us. "Hey sweetie, what's wrong?" Videl asked. "Nothing, just that I have a message from the Briefs. Come in Trunks!" I explained. Trunks walked in, and shut the door. "So, what's the message?" Gohan asked, as we all sat down.

"Mom and Dad want to get the dragon balls. They want to confirm the wishes with the Sons." Trunks explained. Gohan looked at Videl , as she nodded. "What are the wishes?" Videl asked, curious. "The first is to be full saiyan. Only our family and Trunks'. The second is to bring back Planet Vegeta, and teleport the two families there for a monarchy." I explained. Trunks looked around the house, uneasy. Videl held Gohan's hand, and Gohan thought.

"Well, Let's go tell mom, dad, and Goten." Gohan said, smiling. I giggled, and hugged my dad. Trunks and Videl smiled. " Well, We'll get more info on this tomorrow. I'll tell mom and father when I get home." Trunks said. Gohan and Videl nodded, leaving to Goku and Chi Chi's house.

I sighed, walking to my room. Trunks followed me, lowering his ki. "Pan, Alone…maybe I can kiss her…" He thought, smirking. I went in my room and plopped on my bed, closing my eyes. "Trunks-kun, why do you hurt me?" I whined. Trunks hid in my closet, trying to be sneaky, but I saw him. "Ever since that day…that's way I left…because of you…"I whimpered. Trunks eavesdropped. "I've loved you since I was a little girl. Bah, I'm being stupid. I guess I'll take a shower." I said to myself. I stood up, taking my shirt off to reveal my lacy black bra. I took my skirt off, revealing my matching thong. Trunks blushed, covering his mouth. He felt himself getting hard. He couldn't peel his eyes off, raising his Ki a bit.

'Hmm, Trunks-kun is in my closet. Thought he was slick? Ok, then I'll tease him…' I smirked as I laid on my bed. 'what is she doing?' Trunks thought. I slowly peeled my thong off, spreading my legs. Trunks whimpered. I played with my clit, moaning, leaning on my other arm. "No! Dammit Pan!" Trunks thought, closing his eyes. "Oh, Trunks!" I cried out. His throbbing member tried to break free. I shoved one finger in, suddenly two. I cried out in pleasure, throwing my head back. My climax hit me, and I panted, trying to catch my breath. I took my fingers out, licking them, tasting myself. "I got up, wrapped myself in a towel and went to the bathroom, grinning evilly.

Trunks got out of the closet, jumped out of my window, dazed, flying home. 'Damn you Pan! I'll get you back. Wait, she loves me? Oh Kami…I think I'm falling for her now…' he thought, blushing.

_**The Next day at C.C.**_

My family flew to C.C. to have a meeting. They already got the dragon balls, the just got to wish. We arrived, and everyone greeted each other. " Now, brace yourselves!" Vegeta shouted. He summoned the dragon, and Shenron appeared. "What are your wishes?" his booming voice asked. "Make my family full saiyan." He said. "It will be done. Two more wishes left." Shenron replied automatically. "Bring back Planet Vegeta." Vegeta said. "Ok, and the last?" Shenron asked. "Teleport us there, and make us a monarchy." Vegeta requested. "Very well, your wishes are granted." He said, disappearing, making the dragon balls scatter over the world.

We all teleported to a huge, elegant castle. "woah, Crazy!" Goten exclaimed. We all nodded in unison. Pain struck me, and I fell to the ground in agony. "Pan!" Trunks called, then he fell in pain. Everything blacked out.

I awoke and I was in a huge room. 'It must be my bedroom…'

There was a knocked on my door and Trunks popped his head in. "Come in." I called. He walked in, confused. Then I noticed something swaying behind him. "Uh…Trunks, is that a tail?" I asked. He nodded. I raised an eyebrow, confused. 'Why is he silent?'

I got out from my bed and stretched. I took a step and fell face first. Trunks laughed so hard, he was holding his sides. I growled and noticed I too, had a tail. 'Oh the wishes' I thought, getting up once more. "Here, let me help you. Wrap it around your waist." Trunks helpfully said. I manually wrapped it around, following Trunks.

Vegeta sat in the throne, wish Bulma beside him. "We'll arrange the monarchy. Gohan and Goku will be the Generals. Videl and Chi Chi will be the cooks, Trunks is the Prince, and Bra is the Princess. Goten is…Bra's bodyguard, and Pan is Trunks' bodyguard. We will now wear Saiyan clothes." Vegeta explained, smirking. My jaw flew open. 'BE TRUNKS' BODYGUARD! I think he did that purposely!' We all bowed. Trunks and Vegeta wore saiyan armor, with capes. The females wore elegant dresses that were hand made. Grandpa Goku and dad wore saiyan armor too.

When we got properly dressed, Vegeta spoke again. "Goten and Pan have to sleep in the same room and the same bed as the person they're protecting just in case." Vegeta announced. Bra, Goten, Trunks, and my face blushed a crimson red.

It was night time, and we were sent to our rooms. Trunks took everything off except for his boxers. I went to the bathroom to change. I put on a white tank top, with boxers on for shorts. I let my hair down, framing my face. I walked out, and Trunks was sleeping. I turned off the lights and laid down next to him. I blushed and went to sleep.

**Trunks POV**

Trunks rolled over and was face to face to Pan. 'Oh Kami, We're so close! Thank you dad!' he smiled. Pan then put her arms around Trunks, and entwined their legs. Pan smiled. "Trunks…." she groaned. Trunks blushed. 'Although…this is pretty awesome too.'

_**The Next Day, Morning…**_

**Pan POV**

I awoke, Trunks was breathing on me. I looked around, noticing we were sleeping on a bed like a couple. I got outta the bed to get dressed in a black khaki pants, and a black wife beater. I sighed, and strong muscular arms wrapped around my tiny waist. He sniffed my hair, resting his head on my shoulder. "T-Trunks!" I stammered.

"I wanna get you back from a few nights ago." his hot breath trickling my ear. I shuddered, closing my eyes. His hands traveled down as he kissed my neck. I let out a slight moan. He went in my panties and played with my clit. "Oh Pan." He moaned. I took my bra off, and he licked my right nub while caressing my left. "Ohh, Trunks" I moaned. He slipped a finger in. We kissed, passionately. He ran his tongue over my lips for permission to enter. We tongue wrestled for awhile. I climaxed on his fingers as my walls got tight. I leaned against him to breathe, while he played with my hair.

There was a knock at the door. "Brats! Go Spar! Then when you're done, come to me. There's something I need to explain." Vegeta said. "Ok!" We both said, quickly. I got my bra and tank top on again, along with my pants and left to the Gravity Room in silence. 'What just happened? Is Trunks….falling for me? It doesn't matter to me…I'm really enjoying this!'

Ok! That is end of Chapter Two! What do you think! Review please! Thanks for the 2 reviews I got for chapter one! I hope to get more hehe. If I get MORE reviews, there will be MORE chapters! I think, 10 reviews will be good, and the third chapter will be posted XD I might even be nice enough and post it in a few days

**PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 3!**

"_The moon will come by in exactly one week time. Onna and I have been thinking of a way to keep you Brats from Mating. I'm thinking of locking one of you guys in your room. If You escape…well…I guess…we can't stop you from whatever you're "doing." You are warned." Vegeta explained._

_Trunks and I looked at each other as Bra and Goten did the same. "Mating…?"_


	3. Planet Vegeta vs Planet Earth

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ, DB, DB/GT, TRUNKS, PAN, GOKU, GOTEN, VEGETA, BRA, BULMA, CHI CHI, GOHAN, VIDEL, ETC. I TELL YOU, I ONLY HAVE A CRAPPY PS2 THAT HARDLY WORKS ANYMORE! SO LEAVE ME ALONE!**

**THERE IS SOON TO BE ANOTHER LIME! THAT MEANS MASTERBATING, THAT IS ALL! THANKS FOR YOUR TIME!**

**This is a Trunks and Pan story. Please don't flame me. I don't care if there is an age difference, so you know what? Its my story…so it shouldn't matter what you think. And another thing, Why are you going to read it if You're a TxM, Or whatever pairing you like. There is gonna be a Bra x Goten and Marron x Uubu pairing! Just leave me outta it He he. **

"Computer 100x gravity!" Trunks commanded. "Complying." said the robotic voice. The gravity room started up. "Get ready Boxer Boy, I'm gonna kick you so hard you're gonna kiss the moons!" I bragged. "Oh really, Bandana Girl? Bring it!" Trunks replied. We both got in a fighting stance. We both smirked at each other, and both charged. He tried to regular punch me, straight forward, and I crossed my arms, blocking. I jumped in the air, doing a back flip landing behind him. I round house kicked him, only for him to grab my leg. He threw me in the air and I started floating. He powered to Super Saiyan, and smirked.

I powered up the most I could, and he flew up to where I was. I cupped my hands together, holding them by my hip. I bent my knees a bit, concentrating. "KAME!" I shouted. Trunks showed no sign of moving out of the way. A blue ball of energy formed in my cupped hands. "HAME!" I shouted, adding to the first word I said. "GALIC GUN!" Trunks yelled, and a purple beam shot out of his hands, and I yelled "HA!" thrusting my hands out. The two beams battled, going back and forth. We both strained to put power into our beams. I knew there was no way I could possibly win considering I am only ¼ saiyan. Trunks gave up, fazing behind me. "I win." He whispered. I giggled. "Well, we better go see your dad, or he'll rip our heads off for disobeying." I said. Trunks nodded, and we left to the throne.

We arrived, and Goten, Bra, Trunks, and I were ready to hear of what he had to say. He cleared his throat.

"The moon will come by in exactly one week time. Onna and I have been thinking of a way to keep you Brats from Mating. I'm thinking of locking one of you guys in your room. If You escape…well…I guess…we can't stop you from whatever you're "doing." You are warned." Vegeta explained.

Trunks and I looked at each other as Bra and Goten did the same. "Mating…?"

"Yes, mating. The moon is part of the Saiyan life. Even though Pan, You are only ¼ you're still part Saiyan, giving you the same urges. Each one of you brats go in a separate room from each other. I will have Kakkarot guard My Princess' Room, Kakkarot's brat will guard Pan's, I will guard Trunks', and Goten will be in the Gravity room, and locked in until further notice." Vegeta explained. "How come you other people don't have to get locked in?" Goten asked. "We have already mated, so it doesn't matter." Vegeta replied. "What if we already mated?" Trunks asked. Vegeta shot a death glare at Trunks. "I would know. The girl would be with child! ANYWAYS! Do whatever you gotta do until the time. DISMISSED!" Vegeta growled. We all bowed and left the room. "Mating…? Hooo Boy…its gonna be a long week…" I thought

_**The Next Day, Morning…**_

I awoke, realizing that I had to sleep in the same bed as Trunks. 'Bah, this really sucks. The love of my life is sleeping in the same bed as me. What happened in the bathroom yesterday was….' I blushed, remembering. "It's cold, come back." Trunks whined, pulling me back into bed. "Trunks, we gotta get up. It's late." I grumbled. "aww fine." He said, annoyed. I hit him with a pillow and he got out of bed. There was a knock at the door, and I answered it. "Hey Pan! We haven't had the chance to hang out in a long time. So You and Trunks should go to my room when you're ready." She said. "Ok, See you then!" I said, closing the door. "What did Bra want?" Trunks asked, curious. "She wanted to hang out in her room with her and Goten I think. We haven't hung out in a long time, and I agree with her. Go take a shower." I said. He nodded, getting into the shower.

I got undressed and smirked. "I'll get him back!" I thought, going into the bathroom too. He turned around and smiled. "Care if I join?" I asked. He nodded, and opened the shower door. I leaned against his back, and kissed his shoulder. He turned around, and his manhood was rubbing against my thigh. I kissed his lips, as he held my hips. I gave him butterfly kisses down his neck, and I suckled his nipples. He let a slight moan escape his lips.

My hands traveled lower and lower, and I kissed lower and Lower. I reached his member, and I licked his head. He shuddered, and played with my hair. "Oohh, Pan…" He called. I grinned. I sucked him, and he groaned, Cumming. I smirked, and got up.

We took the shower and got dressed. Trunks had on Navy blue khaki pants, a dark blue muscle shirt. (He has clothes like Leon On Resident Evil 4! OK! To get to the chase!) I wore light blue shorts, and a pink wife beater. With knuckle gloves. We walked to Bra's room and knocked. "come in!" She yelled. We opened the door and saw Goten and Bra eating popcorn, on beanbags. "What took you guys so long?" Bra asked, raising an eyebrow. "Trunks kept hogging all the hot water, so I had to wait." I quickly said. "right…" Bra said, looking suspiciously at us both. Trunks and I laughed nervously.

"Anyways! Lets play truth or dare." Bra said with a fang. Goten, Trunks and I cringed. Of course we had no choice, so we sat in a circle. "I go first!" Bra exclaimed. We rolled our eyes, bored already. "Pan! Truth or dare!" she asked me. "uhh, Truth?" I said. Trunks shook his head. "Pussy!" he shouted. "Hey Shut up!" I growled. Goten shook his head. "Ok, Pan, Is it true, you're still a virgin?" Bra grinned. "Duh." I replied, coolly. 'Oh god, my turn.' "Trunks! Truth or dare?" I asked. He grinned ear to ear. "Dare…" He said, huskily. I panicked. I Could have said ANYTHING! Like kiss me! Instead…I said…"Make out with Goten!" His face turned green. "You must be kidding me!" He grumbled. Goten glared at me. Bra giggled. "You have to do it!" Bra glared. Goten and Trunks winced, and gave each other a quick peck. They wiped their lips with their hands.

Trunks looked at me, and he had this demonic look in his eyes. "Pan, Truth or Dare?" He asked me, calmly. Something took over me. I say truth pretty much all the time. But this time…dare was poking at me. "dare." I said, grinning. "I dare you, to French me." He said, still demonic looking. Without hesitation, I leaned in and he did too. We kissed, and he ran his tongue over my lips to enter. I opened my mouth slightly, and he explored my mouth. I moaned a little. I then ran my tongue in his mouth. We broke free, and saw Goten and Bra staring at us, shocked. "Wow…guys…you were…into that." Goten announced. Trunks and I blushed, backing up.

"Ok, well, I think we should stop now, before daddy busts in my room." Bra said, worried. We all nodded. There was a knock, and my dad busted in. "well, it wasn't your dad, but it was my brother." Goten whispered. We all chuckled. "No Time for laughing! GO SEE VEGETA NOW! QUICKLY!" He commanded. We knew this was serious, and we all ran down to the throne, lightening speed. We ran into the room, and kneeled in front of him. "Brats! Earth has sent us threats. By one and only the Chestnut family." He explained, getting up from his chair, pacing. 'Krillin, Marron, and Juu 18? Why?' I sighed. "We have declared war. Trunks, Pan, Goten, and Bra will be sent to Namek each with an army. You have two hours to get ready, and you must take off. DISMISSED!" He explained. We bowed, and went into our rooms.

"Trunks…I don't want to go…" I whimpered. He looked at me, concerned. "Don't worry Pan, I'll protect you." He replied, nodding. I smiled and we packed. We went to the airship dock to get in our space ship. It was the same deal in there too. Trunks and I had to share a room and bed, and Bra and Goten did too, but we had separate ships. "Ready for take off?" I asked. "yes, hit that button over there, the green one." He said. I pushed the button, and we took off into the galaxy.

Trunks pulled out a piece of paper. "These are the plans. I go to the front lines and fight, you're stationed at our base for healing, treatment, battle wounds, etc. Hmm..Not much of a plan…" Trunks said. I shook my head. "A nurse…" I mumbled. Trunks winked at me. "I'm gonna get hurt purposely so I can see you." he laughed evilly. I rolled my eyes. 'This is gonna be a long ride…'

That's the end of Chapter 3! How did you like it? I was nice enough to post a 3rd chapter up shortly after the second! You should thank me P I had a bit problems writing this one because I had to think what was soon to come, and I have it all planned, and I can change it how I want to! And Don't worry for all you Marron fans! She will be good! SEE! I gave it away! Bleh! She's gonna be bad for a while, but chill!

BYE!

**CHAPTER 4 PREVIEW:**

_I refused to wait in the camp. I ran into the war zone. Saiyans over the super humans. What? Super humans? What's going on? I don't understand. I thought they were all human. One black haired, blue eyed woman flew in front of me. "Hey little girl, are you a saiyan? Cuz if You are, you're gonna die!" She threatened. I snarled and charged at her. I punched her multiple times, and she coughed up blood. I pummeled her to the ground. "This is what you get! Don't mess with me!" I growled. I stopped, afraid I killed her. _

"_Is that the best shot you got?" She smirked. I jumped back, shocked. "TAKE THIS!" She yelled, throwing a large Kid ball at me. "PAN!" Shouted a voice, and blocked the blast, falling to the ground. "he he he, I guess that's even better! Now its you're turn and the war will be over." She snapped, laughing. My blood boiled. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY!" I Shrieked. _

**END OF PREVIEW**


	4. Super Humans and Super Saiyans

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ, DB, DB/GT, TRUNKS, PAN, GOKU, GOTEN, VEGETA, BRA, BULMA, CHI CHI, GOHAN, VIDEL, ETC. I TELL YOU, I ONLY HAVE A CRAPPY PS2 THAT HARDLY WORKS ANYMORE! SO LEAVE ME ALONE!**

**This is a Trunks and Pan story. Please don't flame me. I don't care if there is an age difference, so you know what? Its my story…so it shouldn't matter what you think. And another thing, Why are you going to read it if You're a Trunks x Marron, Or whatever pairing you like. There is gonna be a Bra x Goten and Marron x Uubu pairing! Just leave me outta it Hehe. **

**Oh, I forgot to say this a long time ago. '' those mean thoughts! I still haven't gotten any new reviews, but I don't know why I'm writing then…well, actually I do, I love writing. Hehe Its summer time, but its Alaska, so summer hardly lasts a long time. And School is out! Yay! Anyways, I'll stop with my babbling, and continue my story. I haven't decided how many chapters there should be, but I guess I'll write until I feel like there's an end. Well have Fun!**

_**Summery:**_

**Pan and Trunks went to the Gravity room to spar, and Pan technically won. They went to the throne, and Vegeta told them about mating. IN ONE WEEK! The passion around the castle is in tense! Bra, Goten, Trunks, and Pan decide to have a little fun with Truth or Dare, causing Trunks to dare Pan to French him. Vegeta summons them again, and they get the news…Earth and Planet Vegeta, have declared war. What will happen? What Planet will win? Find out now!**

**Pan POV**

Trunks and I sat in our seats in silence. We heard the humming of the engine. 'I just realized, that I admit that stuff about Trunks when he was in my closet. I wonder how he feels now?' I sighed, shaking my head. "What's the matter?" Trunks asked, concerned. I looked at him. "Well…You know what I said in my house, on Earth?" I said, trying to refresh his memory. "And saying how you love me?" He finished. I nodded, my stomach kept tying into knots. He smiled. "Honestly Pan, I've always loved you. Just that night, I was afraid to commit. I didn't know what I was suppose to do. Then when I had everything ready, you went to the States to go to School." he replied. My heart flopped around like a fish. "Really? So, you're not mad at me?" I asked, puppy dog eyes.

Trunks nodded, hugging me. I sat on his lap, as he held me close. I snuggled, and listened to his heart beat. 'I don't want to be in this war. We have to hurt innocent humans.' I drifted off to sleep. A beeper went off, indicating that we were going to land soon. I jolted up, but Trunks held on to me. "Woah, calm down, we still have 20 minutes left." He quickly spat. I sighed in relief. "Wow, I thought we were landing now." I said. Trunks chuckled and sat me down on his lap again. "Trunks?" I called, like a child. "Yes Pan?" He answered. " I l-love you." I stuttered. He rubbed my back. "I love you too, Pan." He kissed me on the lips and laid his head on mine.

As we got closer to Earth, we had little time together. The time we had to be there was to exterminate the Chestnut family, and come back. "DO NOT HARM CIVILIANS UNLESS NECESSARY!" The paper had written, in bold print. We landed on West City. (coincidence? I think not!) The saiyan soldiers lined up. I had my set of men, Trunks had his, Goten had his, and Bra too. Trunks and I kissed, separating. 'I hope…nothing bad happens.' "LINE UP MEN!" I shouted. They all straightened up. "I will be your Captain! You will address me as Miss Pan, Captain Pan, Ma'am, or Captain! Is that CLEAR?" I shouted again. They all winced and cringed. "YES CAPTAIN!" They replied back in unison. I smiled, as I knew I had them wrapped around my finger. Trunks on the other hand had too many men out of line. He looked over in my area. He glared and scuffed. I just grinned and giggled.

I started walking around my men, examining their faces. "Our objective is to be nurses. YES NURSES! DEAL WITH IT! I don't care if you're MEN. MEN can be nurses to!" I spat. They nodded, gulping. I walked over to one man. "Are you scared of me soldier?" I asked, huskily. He trembled. "N-no, Captain. I think you're the best so far!" He said. I grinned. "That's good. I'm a first time captain. Good to know my skills are working." He laughed nervously and I left. "Now, MOVE OUT!" I commanded. They marched down the path into the woods, into a saiyan hospital building. I sighed. 'I don't have what it takes.'

The men went to their stations. Nurse, doctors, surgeons, etc. I was sitting at my desk, staring outside. There was lights flashing everywhere, explosions, beams, balls. The ground shook, and I sighed. "Trunks, why can't you stay with me?" I thought. I heard people scrambling around the hospital, trying to save lives. 'How can mere humans cause this much damage?' I walked out of my room, and walked outside, having a soldier stop me. "Captain, please stay inside, its dangerous out there." He explained. I sighed deeply, and walked away. "Captain! CAPTAIN!" He called.

I refused to wait in the camp. I ran into the war zone. Saiyans over the super humans. What? Super humans? What's going on? I don't understand. I thought they were all human. One black haired, blue eyed woman flew in front of me. "Hey little girl, are you a saiyan? Cuz if You are, you're gonna die!" She threatened. I snarled and charged at her. I punched her multiple times, and she coughed up blood.

I pummeled her to the ground. "This is what you get! Don't mess with me!" I growled. I stopped, afraid I killed her. "Is that the best shot you got?" She smirked. I jumped back, shocked. "TAKE THIS!" She yelled, throwing a large Ki ball at me. "PAN!" Shouted a voice, and blocked the blast, falling to the ground. "heh, I guess that's even better! Now its you're turn and the war will be over." She snapped, laughing. My blood boiled. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY!" I Shrieked. I powered up with anger. She murdered Trunks! My love! 'HOW COULD SHE?'

"Aww, what's the baby saiyan gonna do to me? Kill me?" She said, talking childishly to me. "KAMEHAME HA!" I screamed, with anger. I vaporized her, and I kneeled next to Trunks. He just smiled at me, and blacked out. "Trunks! No! Stay with me ok?" I commanded, slapping him around. "Ok ok! Just…take me to the hospital or something…"he grumbled. I slung him over my back, slowly walking to the hospital. He was heavy, and if I were full human, I'd be crushed.

"Trunks, we're almost there, just hang on." I soothingly whispered. "I don't think so." a man's voice said. I looked up and a woman with light blue eyes and blonde hair was standing in front of me with an Indian looking man with a Mohawk. "W-who are you!" I shouted. The woman cackled. "It doesn't matter. The war ends here now!" the woman yelled. The man and woman charged at me. The only thing I could do was drop Trunks at the time, so I did. He growled and rolled over. I blocked their attacks. They were too fast for me. I fell to the ground. Blood trickled down my mouth. "Little girl, give up. Come with us, or we'll kill pretty boy over here." The man laughed. I snarled and charged. The woman just slapped me away, like a fly, causing me to fly 20 feet away.

The man formed a large ki ball at Trunks' head. "No!" I shrieked, reaching for him. "Will you come with us?" The woman asked, smiling. "Yes! Just leave Trunks alone! Let me take him to the hospital…then…I'll go with you…" I mumbled. "Good, go now, if You're not here in 10 minutes, we'll force you to go. Better go the clock is ticking." The man said. I hoisted Trunks on my back again, but flying to the hospital. I landed, and my men ran to me. "Take Prince Trunks to the emergency room. I must…take care of business…" I said, trying to control my uneasiness. "CAPTAIN!" They shouted, taking him into the hospital.

I shot into the air, tears streaming my face. 'Trunks…I…love you, you know? Please…come save me…' I landed next to the man and woman. "My name is Marron, and this is Uubu. Stay calm or we'll kill you on the spot. I would think if I were you." The woman named "Marron" said. I gulped and nodded. We flew to a castle. "Mom and Dad! I've brought the girl!" Marron shouted, kneeling. A short bald man got up from his chair, and walked up to me. "She's saiyan?" He asked. "I'm ¼ saiyan, Mister!" I growled. "IT'S KING KRILLIN! OR HIS MAJESTY!" Uubu screamed, hitting the pressure point behind my knee cap, causing me to bow. "She's a feisty one. Take her to her room." Krillin commanded. "Yes, father" "Yes, Your Grace." Uubu and Marron said, and dragged me out.

They dragged me to a small cold, damp, jail cell. "Stay cool, or we'll kill you." Uubu reminded me. I glared.

**Months went by…**

The Chestnut family trusted me enough to let me run free around Earth once more. I sat at the waterfall I always went to when I felt lonely. "I think they forgot me or something. I've been here for a long time…" I sighed. "Are you ok, Ma'am?" a man curiously asked. "Yeah, totally." I automatically replied. "No, you're not. You only come here when you're confused or Lonely." he said. I turned around, stunned about how he knew that. There was Trunks in Earthling clothes. I would also have to add that he looked mighty sexy in them too.

"Pan…I…I wanted to get you now, but I see you can't because you need time to pack." He said, smiling. "TRUNKS!" I shouted, pouncing on him. He chuckled, as he held me. "I've missed you too…" He huskily replied.

Well everyone, sorry that was short, I intended that to be longer, but I'm really tired, and I'm moving in a week, so….I won't be able to write chapter 5 until a couple more weeks. I'm sorry you guys . But I'll make it up to you! Here's a spoiler! it's a LEMON! YES! A LEMON! So I hope that stalls you long enough hehe. MORE REVIEWS TOO!

_**Chapter 5 Preview…**_

"_Pan! Dinner!" Uubu shouted. "Oh shit!" I yelled, scrambling for my clothes. Trunks was too. He pulled me into an embrace. "Hey, I'm taking you back. Meet me here in exactly 24 hours. I'll miss you." he said, kissing my lips. "I will too." I replied, kissing him. We both dashed in different directions._

'_Oh no! I smell like Trunks, I better take a shower!' I dashed into my room, then my bathroom, taking my clothes off. I heard my bedroom door open and a knock at my bathroom door. "Hey Pan, dinner is ready." Marron said. "I know, I need to take a shower, I smell like a man with all that Body odor. I trained all day today." I quickly said. "Ok, Dinner is gonna be cold, but nuke it up or something." she replied, leaving. _

'_That…was close!' I thought._


	5. Turning of the Tables

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ, DB, DB/GT, TRUNKS, PAN, GOKU, GOTEN, VEGETA, BRA, BULMA, CHI CHI, GOHAN, VIDEL, ETC. I TELL YOU, I ONLY HAVE A CRAPPY PS2 THAT HARDLY WORKS ANYMORE! SO LEAVE ME ALONE!**

**This is a Trunks and Pan story. Please don't flame me. I don't care if there is an age difference, so you know what? It's my story…so it shouldn't matter what you think. And another thing, Why are you going to read it if you're a TxM, or whatever pairing you like. Just leave me outta it Hehe. Also, there's gonna be an Uubu X Marron pairing so! BLEH!**

**Sorry I haven't written in almost a year. School has kept me busy and it's my junior year, going to my senior year soon. My Internet is down, and I can write every once in awhile. I hate to say this, but this story maybe clean. Maybe, I might make a new story. I don't know yet, since I have to write it during class time . ; Anyways, have fun with the new chapter!**

**Summary: There was a war between Earth and Saiyans. Trunks and Pan were forced to go to war. Trunks got injured protecting Pan, but Marron and Uubu kidnapped Pan. She left for Earth. Months went by, and No one came to save her. Now she went to her thinking spot, and a mysterious man talks to her. She sees that it's Trunks, and he's come to save her. **

"Trunks, Why did you leave me here for months? I was starting to think you forgot me." I said, looking hurt. Trunks caressed my cheek with his right hand. "There was some difficulties and I couldn't get you because Father wouldn't until it was safe. " he replied. I looked grim, looking away. "Let our sorrows be gone." I whispered, kissing him deeply. (A/N: Hello dear people, since I'm writing this at school, I can't write the lemon. You must all hate me now cries nooooo, I'm sorry, but I'll make up for it later.)

Skips lemon!

Trunks kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry I left you here for so long. I hope you forgive Me.," he said apologetically. I smiled sweetly. "Don't worry about it." I replied.

"Pan! Dinner!" Uubu shouted. "Oh shit!" I yelled, scrambling for my clothes. Trunks was too. He pulled me into an embrace. "Hey, I'm taking you back. Meet me here in exactly 24 hours. I'll miss you," he said, kissing my lips. "I will too." I replied, kissing him. We both dashed in different directions.

'Oh no! I smell like Trunks, I better take a shower!' I dashed into my room, then my bathroom, taking my clothes off. I heard my bedroom door open and a knock at my bathroom door. "Hey Pan, dinner is ready." Marron said. "I know, I need to take a shower, I smell like a man with all that Body odor. I trained all day today." I quickly said. "Ok, Dinner is gonna be cold, but nuke it up or something." she replied, leaving.

'That…was close!' I thought. I got washed up, and got out. I dried myself up, and dried my hair. Then I got dressed, and went downstairs to get my dinner. There was chicken Alfredo with noodles. I scarped it down like I was starving. The door opened and Juu 18 walked in. "Hey Pan-chan, how are you? Did you do anything interesting today?" she asked. I blushed slightly recalling what I did. "Yes Ma'am, I did." I replied. She smiled at me. "Well I have great news for you missy." She blurted. I looked at her, cocking my head to the side. "Krillin and I have been giving this a lot of thought, but we were thinking you should wed Juu 17." Juu 18 exclaimed. My jaw dropped and my eyes widened. Juu 18 noticed my expression. "Excited dear? Wait till I tell Krillin." she happily said, leaving.

I sat in the chair at the dinner table. Marron walked in. "Oh hey Pan, I heard the news." She said. I sighed. "I know you're not happy here Pan. I deeply regret bringing you here. I would bring you back, but mother and father would not allow it. They want to win this war." Marron explained. I stared at her. "Marron...I have to tell you something..."I started. "Yes?" She replied. "Prince Trunks is getting me tomorrow night." I sternly said, waiting for her answer. She smiled at me, sitting down in the chair beside me. She put her hand over mine, staring into my eyes. "Pan, I want you to be happy. I love you like a sister now. This war is completely pointless. Besides, You must be with your lover." Marron softly said. I smiled, tears flowing. "I'm sorry Marron. I love you like a sister too. Please forgive me. I will come back hopefully to see you and Uubu again. I just hope Krillin and Juu 18 don't get mad at me. Juu 17 will really be mad. Your father and mother want me to wed Juu 17." I replied, wiping my tears away. Marron stared at me, shocked. "You got to be kidding me! No, that's not happening. You will leave for Planet Vegeta tomorrow night...and Uubu and I will make sure of it!" She exclaimed, giggling.

That night, I lay in my bed, thinking. 'I'm really going home tomorrow. I'll get to see Trunks again. Geez, I'm so happy. I can't even sleep.' I smiled to myself. I dozed off to sleep.

I woke up with a knock on the door. "Come in…" I drowsily said. Marron walked in, tears staining her face. "Marron, what's the matter?" I asked, sitting up. She wiped her tears away. "Pan, I'm in big trouble," she mumbled. "What's the matter?" I asked, rubbing her back. "I'm…I'm Pregnant with Uubu's child!" she exclaimed, sobbing. My jaw dropped. I looked like a fish, so I shut my mouth. "What…?" I drifted. She regulated her breathing and wiped her tears away. "Mom and Dad will kill us both! What am I going to do?" she said, scared. I looked at her sternly, and held her hand. "Marron, You and Uubu will come with us. Come with Trunks and I to planet Vegeta. Have your parents stop the war. This will also give you and Uubu time to see what'll happen. You'll both be safe." I sternly replied. She sniffled, nodding slowly. "I'll tell him and get packed." Marron replied, leaving my room. I sighed, getting up and got dressed.

That night, the stars shone brightly. Marron, Uubu, and I ran to the waterfall five miles away from the house. "Pan, I'm scared..." Marron whined. I touched her shoulder. "Everything will be alright!" I encouraged. She nodded, and smiled slightly. Trunks was sitting on a large rock. "Trunks!" I cried, running to him. He spun him and I in a circle, hugging me tightly. "I missed you so much.," he whispered in my ear. He set me down. "Trunks, Marron and Uubu are in danger right now. I was hoping they could come with us to Planet Vegeta." I begged. Trunks nodded, and I squealed in delight. Uubu and Marron kissed. We all walked to the spaceship in the wilderness.

What will happen to them when they leave? Will Marron and Uubu stay in Planet Vegeta long enough to have her baby? What will happen to Trunks and Pan? What about the moon that was supposed to happen in Chapter 3? What about that war?!?!? FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 6! I would also like to say thanks for all the reviews. If I get more...I'll write chapter 6 because I love you that much. If I get 15 reviews, I'll write Chapter 6. Better start crackin!!!


	6. Memo to the fans

Memo to All my viewers 

Hello everyone! This is a bit of a sad chapter, but it's actually a note. I will start writing during my lunch time during the month of june because I'm taking summer school and I don't have internet at home. Then I won't be writing in July, so I will start writing again during the end of August. Please forgive me for not writing. I love this story, and I'd like to keep going, but I've been really busy. If It makes you feel better I've been writing Chapter 6, but the problem is, I haven't finished it yet. I will try and hopefully get it up by the end of my lunch hour today. Keep supporting me!

-Amie

By the way, I have hand written another story, but it doesn't have to do with Pan and Trunks. It was a story I tried to write for a contest in the newspaper, but I didn't finish writing it in time. So I guess I'll start writing both stories at the same time. If I get writer's block on Butterfly Kisses, I'll Write my other story. The other story is called, "Love For War." You might find it sort of similar to Butterfly kisses, but it's a lot cleaner hehe Thanks everyone!


	7. Holding Back The Truth

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ, DB, DB/GT, TRUNKS, PAN, GOKU, GOTEN, VEGETA, BRA, BULMA, CHI CHI, GOHAN, VIDEL, ETC. I TELL YOU, I ONLY HAVE A CRAPPY PS2 THAT HARDLY WORKS ANYMORE (I know because now when I put a game in it, the loading sound makes an ugly sound I've ever heard…it's all squeaky!) SO LEAVE ME ALONE!**

This is a Trunks and Pan story. Please don't flame me. I don't care if there is an age difference, so you know what? It is my story so it shouldn't matter what you think. And another thing, Why are you going to read it if you're a TxM, or whatever pairing you like. Just leave me outta it Hehe. Also, there's gonna be an Uubu X Marron pairing so! BLEH!

**A/N: Wow, who would have thought it'd take me this long to get a chapter up? I'm so sorry for the long delay. Graduation is coming up soon and I'm trying to get my stuff together, especially stuff on college. I've been working hard to get my Emergency Medical Technician certification, but I think I might just have to wait to retake the class because I don't feel ready. I have my Emergency Trauma Technician certification right now. Ugh, I'm so tired and stressed, I need a long vacation…**

Thus so far! Trunks and Pan planned to escape from Planet Earth back to Planet Vegeta. Marron breaks the news to Pan, saying she was pregnant! With Uubu's child! So Pan wants to bring Marron and Uubu with her and Trunks to Planet Vegeta.

The spaceship was quite small. I didn't complain considering that I was going back home. We had two rooms and Uubu and Marron had their own room to share, while Trunks and I had to share one too. Trunks and I walked into their room, and they both looked at us. "Pan, I'm so happy. Thank you so much. I'm just so afraid." Marron said, thankfully. I smiled. Anything for a sister, right?" I replied, giggling. Uubu smiled, but Trunks frowned. Pan, can I speak with you privately in our room?" he asked, softly. I nodded, and we waved goodbye. Trunks fast walked to our room, with me trying to keep up. We walked in our room, and he shut the door.

He pinned me to the wall, with my arms above my head. We kissed deeply, and my surroundings seemed to vanish. I felt my legs go weak and Trunks lifted me up, bridal style. I blushed slightly. "Will we make love on the ship?' I thought, blushing. 'Pan, I missed you so much. I love you.' he whispered in my ear. I shuddered. He leaned down and tried to kiss me, but I put my hand over his mouth.

"Pan?" he asked. "Trunks, What's going to happen to Uubu and Marron? King Vegeta won't allow it. They're part of the family that's starting the war. They were the ones that kidnapped me." I explained. Trunks sighed, setting me on the bed, and he lies beside me.

"Pan, I won't let anything happen to them, or you for that matter. Everyone is safe." Trunks replied. I smiled, kissing him deeply.

(A/n: Geez, I think I'll write a lemon here. I'm having a problem though because there is a guy sitting next to me, looking over my shoulder.)

He urgently wanted to participate, kissing back. His hand slid behind my back and unhooked my bra, and his other hand slowly ran up under my shirt to my breast. I let out a soft moan in his ear. He took my shirt and bra off and sucked on my right breast as he caressed the left. "Trunks…" I cried, running my hand through his tresses.

This whole trip has been very crazy and I don't know what I'm supposed to do. Trunks just makes everything go away. (Ok people, you're gonna have to use your imaginations LMAO! I'm sorry, don't kill me, this guy sitting next to me is kind of creeping me out!!!)

I awoke with Trunks's arms wrapped around my waist. I missed everything about him. "Morning…" he greeted, in a husky voice. "Good Morning…" I answered, yawning. It seemed like ages since we last saw each other. Trunks leaned and kissed my forehead. "Trunks, we got to get up!" I exclaimed, spitting my tongue out. "uuggh…Noooo…." He whined. I giggled. "You're such a kid. I'll cook breakfast." I bribed. Trunks stood up quickly, grinning. "Geez, horrible. You won't get up for me, but for breakfast?" I asked, giggling. "What can I say? It's the saiyan thing." He replied, chuckling.

We took a shower and got dressed. I walked in the kitchen and got eggs, bacon, pancake mix, and sausages, starting to cook them. Uubu and Marron walked in the kitchen, joining Trunks and I. "Hey guys, I'm cooking breakfast for us." I said, scrambling eggs. "Oh, here, let me help you, Pan." Marron offered. "Thanks." I gratefully accepted. Trunks and Uubu sat down at the table, talking about the differences in the Planets and how the family rules. 'Politics and such. Such an earthly conversation.' I thought, smirking.

Marron and I prepared the plates, served the guys first, and then we sat down to eat. "Now, when we get back to Planet Vegeta, Father isn't going to enjoy this considering that we brought home the enemy…no offense, but that's what it'll look like when he sees us." Trunks said, breaking the silence. Uubu laid his hand on Marron's, squeezing it reassuringly. "Please, Trunks, can't you do anything?" I pleaded, my eyes getting glassy. Trunks grinned. "They don't call me the Prince of Vegeta for nothing! I can try…and if that doesn't work, we can always have Bra help." Trunks replied. I giggled, kissing Trunks.

The ship began to land, and we got into our seats. The ship began to rattle and shake, then landed on Planet Vegeta. "Whew, crash landing is a little rough. Makes me sick every time." Uubu groaned. We got out of our seats and got off the ship. Soldiers formed at the door. "Welcome back, Prince Trunks and Son Pan." They greeted. "Tell my father that I have to have a word with him. It's very urgent. You're dismissed." Trunks instructed. I sighed, feeling uneasy. What's going to happen to Marron and Uubu? What's going to happen with this war raging?

"Pan, take Uubu and Marron with you to Bra's room. I'm going to talk to Father. I'll come get you when I get everything cleared up, ok?" he asked, kissing my forehead. I sighed, nodding my head. He softly caresses my cheek, and looks at me with determination. I know everything will be ok. "See ya!" Trunks says, leaving.

"What's going to happen now?" Marron asks. "We just wait. We're going to Bra's room. She'll know what to do until we know." I reply, smiling wearily. Marron sensed the stress I was going through, and hugged me tightly. "Everything will be ok. I trust you guys. If it doesn't work out here, we'll hide somewhere else." Marron explained. I looked at Uubu and Marron. I smiled more enthusiastically this time around. "Ok. Then off we go!" I answered.

**What's going to happen to Marron and Uubu? Can Trunks really reason with the mighty King Vegeta? I guess you can forget about the moon thing because I forgot about it again! I'll find a place to put it eventually! **

"_I know what we can do until Trunks gets word from Daddy!!" Bra exclaims, grinning ear to ear. We all sweat drop, getting nervous. "Err, what would that be?" Uubu asked, scared. "SHOPPING!" she squealed. I covered my ears, and sniffled. "Geez, Bra, remember I'm SAYIAN TOO! That hurt. You're definitely Bulma's daughter." I growled. "Sorry." Bra replied, giggling. "I guess I'll stay here and wait for Trunks while you girls go shopping. The mall isn't a place for me." Uubu suggested. _

_**Thanks everyone. I hope I can get the next chapter out waaaaaaay sooner than this one. I want to make the next chapter a little more, funny, and not so dramatic and depressing. I guess when I want Bra in my chapters; it tends to be an easy and funny chapter because to me, she's a little ditzy, but not completely. She loves to shop, and actually gives best friend advice when you need her. OK! I'm done rambling. More REVIEWS, please!**_


End file.
